


Untitled

by dmtz24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmtz24/pseuds/dmtz24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried what Cas would think if he knew about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the very short length. Since this is my introduction to the fandom (fic wise) I didn't expect to be long at all. Please excuse the horrible grammar. I was looking through tumblr and someone requestiong trans!Dean. Once again, it's not long enough to get anyone's attention. But I thought that I should give my input. Happy reading.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. Each scar came from different hunting trips. The faint scar on his arm when Sammy was younger and was almost killed by a werewolf. And Dad was too busy saving his own hide to notice. But there were two scars that only five people knew about. And four of them were already dead.

The doc said that the scars would heal and eventually fade over time. That he would barely notice them after a while. And they did disappear, unlike all the other ones. He put on his shirt and buttoned up. The wondered if Cas would care. He was indifferent to someone’s sexual orientation but could this be the one thing he couldn’t overlook. Putting his jacket on and closing the motel door that they were recently staying at for a job. Dean should have not been surprised to see Cas in the passenger seat of the impala.

As they sat in silence Dean couldn’t help but feel nervous. His fingers tapping against the steering wheel to some unknown beat that he made up when he was a kid. “Dean, you already know that I have no preference. I have no gender that can be described in human words. So what happened in the past… I am indifferent to your gender then and now. We share a profound bond. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
